


Improbable

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully finds something she can't quite wrap her practical mind around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'improbable'.

"Perhaps it's some kind of side effect?" Scully asked, trying to think logically. "A reaction between chemicals?"

Monica pulled back, looking at from a different angle. "I don't think so."

"An outside influence?" Scully suggested with a frustrated sigh.

"Doubt it," Monica denied, shaking her head with a thoughtful hum.

"Alien sex pollen?" Scully threw out, fists slamming on gurney as it started to get the better of her. She was nearly there, damn it, she just needed that fickle spark to ignite her mind.

"Highly unlikely."

"What is it then?" Scully practically screamed, ripping her shirt off in a frenzy, unable to take another moment of guessing. She had to know, one way or the other. And if that meant examining something scary, a part of herself she hadn't looked at in a long time, then so be it.

Monica looked up at her. There was nothing else for it; she had to put it into terms even Scully couldn't be skeptical about. "I just think you're really hot."

"Oh," Scully said before carding her fingers through Monica's curls, pushing her head back down into her cunt. "Don't stop then."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
